


Special Brownies

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Short & Sweet, Silly, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Alastor accidentally gives himself a case of The Sillies.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: YCTH!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 18
Kudos: 621





	Special Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and stupid but I had to.
> 
> Song is Oom Pah Pah from Oliver. The version I was listening to was the 2009 London cast recording.

"Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom pah pah!  
Oom pah pah! Everyone knows!"

Finishing up with a dust bath, the last thing Angel expected was to hear what sounded like a whole damn marching band in his room. Opening the door, he barely kept his laughter to himself as he saw his boyfriend singing and dancing around the room with Nugget's held in his arms. The music was spilling out of Alastor, however that worked, but he was singing the lyrics with his mouth like a normal person. He turned, seeing Angel in the doorway and his eyes lit up. He tossed Nuggets gently onto the bed in favor of turning his full attention to the spider.

"Pretty little Angie  
Goes dancing down the alley.  
Displays his pretty _assets_ to all of the men!" Alastor sang, tugging Angel's towel high up his hip.

"What the fuck?" Angel snorted and tugged his towel back down. "What's got into you, smiles?"

Alastor grinned widely, and the look in his eyes made it clear it was a real one even if it seemed unnaturally wide. He actually giggled before grabbing Angel and pulling him down into a twirl and a dip despite the spider being a head taller. He didn't answer, continuing on with the song. 

"They can see his garters  
But not for free-and-gratis."

"Oh good grief." Angel covered his face when Alastor's claws dug into his thigh, not enough to draw blood but definitely enough to be considered a grope.

"An inch or two and he knows  
Just when to say when!"

"When _what_?!" Angel asked, fully laughing.

"I don't know!" Alastor answered, shrugging and letting Angel go to sing some more.

"Whether it's hidden or whether it shows!  
It's the same.  
Oom pah pah!"

Angel shook his head and adjusted his towel, pulling clothes out of his dresser, watching out of the corner of his eye as Alastor considered to dance by himself. Wide gestures and perhaps a little wobbly, Angel wondered if Alastor was drunk. But no, Alastor never drank in the mornings, and certainly not enough to be so let go. That was when Angel noticed the plate of covered brownies he'd left on his vanity to cool off had two missing. 

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" Angel asked, dropping his towel to put clothes on, and despite how handsy had just been Alastor quickly turned to look the other way to preserve Angel's modesty which was a bit of a joke of a phrase.

"I don't but since _you_ made them I opted to indulge." Alastor explained. "They taste a bit off… But this is the first brownie I've had in… Well I can't recall."

"They ain't off. They're _special_." Angel explained.

"Of course they are!" Alastor agreed, clearly misunderstanding and backtracking as if to avoid offending. Before Angel could stop him, he went and shoved another brownie into his mouth whole.

"Wait! Shit, oh fuck." Angel tried to stop him but there was nothing in Hell that could stop Alastor from eating whatever he set out to eat. "They got weed in them!" Angel clarified.

"Oh _that's_ why I'm all floaty!" Alastor laughed. "I thought I was diffusing into the thread of the universe itself."

"And your response to that was to sing showtunes and dance with me?" Angel asked incredulously.

"Of course! If I die again I'd like my last moments to be spent happy and hearing your laughter!" Alastor declared, before adding as an afterthought. "Damn, I thought I was done being hungry." He reached for another brownie, clearly not thinking. 

Angel managed to stop him this time. "I think you've had enough for a first high, babe." He stuffed the brownie in his own mouth. "First rule if you're new to this shit. Never trip alone." 

"I'm not going to trip." Alastor objected. "I know how to tap dance! My balance is perfect."

"Sure." Angel rolled his eyes. "Let me lead for a bit?" He asked, pulling Alastor into another dance.


End file.
